Just a word
by Spiritt
Summary: Yami and Anzu. Anzu and Yugi told one another they loved them a long time ago. What if Yugi's dark side find's himself telling it to Anzu?
1. Just

Ding dong. A little chibi brown haired girl ran up to the door of her house. "Mommy! Yugi's here!" She whined. She tried to reach for the brass doorknob, but she was to short. Instead, the door opened as Anzu found herself nearly smashed between the wall and the door. She jumped out of the way as the man she was accustom to call Mr. Mutou peeked inside her house. "Hi, Mr. Mutou!" Anzu greeted.  
  
"Hello, Anzu!" From behind the old man's leg, a young boy with puffy tri-colored hair peeked at Anzu.  
  
"Anzu!" He cried. He ran towards Anzu as Anzu cheered.  
  
"Yugi!" Anzu and Yugi hugged, hopping up and down. Mr. Mutou smiled as Anzu and Yugi ran outside to the backyard to play. Anzu and Yugi, hand in hand, watched as a plane flew above Anzu's house. "I wonder what it's like to ride that thing!"  
  
"Grandpa said it was nice, but it made him airsick." Yugi said. He looked at Anzu. "What does he mean by airsick?"  
  
Anzu shrugged. She smiled at Yugi, then she tapped him on his shoulder. "Tag!" Anzu giggled madly as she ran away from Yugi. They spend hours playing games while Mr. Mutou and Anzu's mother talked on and on about the daily life. Finally, Anzu threw herself on the grass. Yugi copied her and they watched the clouds pass by.  
  
"Yugi?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Yeah, Anzu?" Yugi replied.  
  
"What does I love you mean?" Anzu asked. "My parents say it to each other all the time."  
  
Yugi sat up and scratched his head. "I'm not sure. My grandpa tells me that."  
  
"Hmmm....I think it's time for detective Anzu!" Anzu giggled. She rubbed her chin. "Hmm...."  
  
"My grandpa told me people say that to another person they care about." Yugi offered.  
  
"So It means you care about someone!" Anzu exclaimed. Anzu smiled. "Hey , Yugi, I love you!"  
  
Yugi smiled at Anzu. "I love you too!"  
  
"Hey, Yugi, I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
"Anzu...." Anzu woke up, hot with sweat. Her hair clung to her neck and her clothes felt sticky. She sighed, covering her face with her hand. She's been having that dream alot, but after Yugi said those words....someone kept saying her name. The voice was soft, yet mysterious and dark. It sounded like someone she knew...  
  
The sun was rising. Anzu sat in her bed, afraid of breaking the silence. She waited until the alarm clock turned on to climb out of bed and get ready to dress for school. Slender legs, slim waist, flat stomach, those were all the foundation of Anzu's atractive looks. She threw off her night shirt and pants and hopped into the shower. As Anzu let the water wash away the grit and sweat. she couldn't help but think about her dream again. She was drawn to that voice like a fly to a light.  
  
"Who are you?!" She said outloud, startling herself.  
  
I'm the one spot light can't reach....  
  
Anzu quickly dressed and was about to leave, until she heard the thud of rocks flying at her window. She looked down to see Yugi. He was same old Yugi, with a slow growth spurt. Yugi waved at Anzu.  
  
"Hurry up, Anzu!" He called. Anzu opened her window to yell back.  
  
"I'm coming!" She shut her window back down again and ran down the stairs, giving her mom a quick good-bye before shutting the door behind her. "Hello, Yugi."  
  
"Hi, Anzu." Yugi greeted. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Did she? She couldn't tell anymore. "Yeah, I slept like a baby." Anzu lied. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Good. I thought you had another werid dream again."  
  
Anzu shook her head. "No, I had no dreams." For a moment there, Anzu thought she saw Yugi basking in a golden light.  
  
"That's good." Yugi said. Anzu stopped in her tracks. Yugi stopped walking as well. "Anzu? What's wrong?"  
  
Anzu turned to Yugi, startled. He looked different somehow....  
  
"Yugi, say my name." Anzu ordered. Yugi blinked at her.  
  
"Anzu?" Anzu gasped, taking a few steps back. Yugi started to get worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
Anzu pointed to him, but the words wouldn't come out. "You...you're...dream..." Yugi grabbed hold of Anzu's shoulders.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You....I...dream...." Anzu mumbled. She searched for a sentence she could say correctly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Hmmm, what do you think? Read and Review! Ja! 


	2. a

Yugi stared at Anzu. Anzu stared back. They kept it up for a while until Yugi snapped out of his fazed state and asked, "What?"  
  
"Do...do you remember that one day, when we were little, that we told each other I love you?" Anzu asked. Maybe Anzu was seeing things, because she just saw a golden light again. Yugi looked normal again as he answered her.  
  
"Yeah! How could I forget?" Yugi laughed and let go to Anzu. Anzu sighed in relief, but her mind AND her heart was swarming with feelings. Yugi was the person, the person with the voice she desired. It troubled her. He sounded the that voice just a moment ago, but now he was his normal perky self. "We should get to school now, Anzu."  
  
Anzu nodded. "Right."  
  
Yugi held on to his backpack. "You had me and Yami scared there for a moment, Anzu."  
  
Anzu stopped walking again. "Yami?" She asked. Spirit of the puzzle...that's right!  
  
"Yeah. He likes to make sure you're okay." Yugi explained. Anzu leaned closer to Yugi, but was startled by the dark voice again. "Hello, Anzu."  
  
Anzu could make out the changes from old Yugi from the new one. Sharper eyes, deeper voice, hair spikier. "So...you're Yami?" She asked, trembling.  
  
Yugi, or should we say Yami, nodded. "Yugi told me good things about you, Anzu. You have a good heart." Yami smiled. Anzu smiled back.  
  
"Thank you." Was the only thing she could get out. Yami nodded, holding on to one side of Yugi's backpack.  
  
"We should get to school."  
  
"Anzu...."  
  
"She's a good friend huh, Yami?"  
  
'Yes, she is."  
  
"She's nice, smart, and pretty..."  
  
'Yugi..."  
  
"and she can make the best smoothies along with-"  
  
"I got the point."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Yugi apologized. Yami sat in Yugi's desk as the teacher droned on and on about stuff Yami really didn't need to know. His eye's wandered to every inch of the room. From the notices on the walls to the spider web in the corner, Yami saw it all. "Hey, Yami?"  
  
"Yes?" Yami asked.  
  
"Could you take notes on what she's saying? I might need it for a test." Yami pulled out a pencil and paper, but instead he found himself drifting off into his dreams...  
  
Little prince Yami sat in his golden room, waiting. The sunlight made the gold shine and blind him. Yami perked as he heard his name being called.  
  
"Yami-sama!" A little girl ran into his room, startling him at first. "Hi, Yami-sama!"  
  
"Anzu!" Yami said happily. He lowered his voice. "You can call me Yami now." Anzu smiled and nodded. As nice and bubbly as she was, Anzu was still a simple girl. Yami had to keep her safe, seeing as she was his only friend.  
  
"Right!" Anzu looked at Yami. "You're the best, Yami. I love you!" Anzu hugged him, then she grabbed a clay pot and ran out the room. "Come on, I have this fun game to show you!"  
  
Yami blinked at the sound of that. "Uh, right!" Yami ran after her, grabbing his own clay pot.  
  
"Mutou!" Yami awoke to a sharp voice. He blinked and looked at the very pissed teacher hovering by his side. "Detention." She said briskly before slamming a pink slip on his desk. Yami picked it up to read as the teacher went back to the front of the room. Everyone turned back to the front as Yami sighed. That's when he noticed a peice of paper on his desk.  
  
Hi Yami!  
  
So, have you found anything new about your past? I hope you find out your true orgins. Maybe I could help you! Just tell me if you need my help.  
  
Love,  
  
Anzu.  
  
Yami looked up at Anzu, she was listening to the teacher. He pulled out his own peice of paper...  
  
Hello Anzu.  
  
Unfortunately, I haven't. Thank you for caring, and I would be happy if you could help me in any way.  
  
Yami.  
  
With a slick motion, he stuck the paper in Anzu's textbook. Now all he had to do was wait.  
  
Review? Yes! Heh! 


End file.
